Change
by RoxyWavey
Summary: Rose was always a bit more hostile than civil to you, but now things are changing. Rose/Scorpius, oneshot.


Rose can't stand you, and you know it. You hope it's because of her father, but you fear it's just you.

When you got on the train in your first year, you were understandably worried. Being a Malfoy, and all, people tended to avoid you or mock you. You sat in a compartment with a Weasley and a Potter, who were as nervous as you. Rose tells you her dad warned her about you, and you are silent. It's the Malfoy names, again, warning people about you.

You thought the Potter boy should've been in Hufflepuff.

_/_

You were surprised when he got into Slytherin. You weren't surprised when you got into the same house.

You and Albus (you call him 'Al' now) become fast friends, and even though Rose loves her cousin and is always a happy person around him, she's much colder when near you. And now you know it's not because you're in Slytherin that she treats you differently.

She doesn't say more than five civil words to you each day (if she talks to you at all, that is). The rest is screaming, ranting and name-calling. You call her a prude and she slaps you.

/

In sixth year, something changes. She is at first completely civil, which you think is good enough. Despite all the little spats you have, you've always wanted Rose as a friend maybe more, now that you're older.

By the time October rolls around, she's in the habit of going red whenever she sees you and tends to avoid you. You're a little bit confused- weren't you making progress?

/

She's stopped avoiding you, but a pink tinge still covers her cheeks when she touches. You find it cute, yet you wonder why.

She smiles when she sees you now, and touches you more. Little bumps of the hands, more hugs, just _more._ You like her hugs, her hands, her lips on your cheek. You like _her._ You're falling hard, without a parachute.

/

On the train home for the Christmas holidays, she stays by your side, curling up into you and falling asleep. You kiss her hair and fall asleep yourself.

/

The holidays are over now, and she hasn't changed. She's still your friend. You don't see her at the Feast, and you worry about Albus' whereabouts too.

That night, Al is dragged into the common room by a furious Professor Carpet. You assume Rose is in trouble too, as you manage to catch the words "idiot", "motorbike", and "cousin" flying out of Carpet's mouth.

They tell you later that they rode a flying motorbike to Hogwarts. "_Carrying on the legacy_", they say, and you know the legacy was started by their fathers. You see the way Rose's eyes twinkle when talking about how they stole the bike (this isn't the first time you've noticed) and wish she was yours.

/

She stays in the Slytherin common room for the rest of term, but she doesn't tell you why. Then you overhear her dorm mates talking about her and making fun of her, and you connect the dots and realise they drove her out of her own bed. You '_accio' _all her belongings from her room and she moves into your dorm Albus is in there, and so are two others.

You let her have the bed.

/

You've never really thought that Rose might like you, because she's your best friend and she's never shown any signs of returning your feelings.

But then there's a party in the Gryffindor common room, and James drags Al and Al drags Rose and Rose pulls you along to the seventh floor.

James presses a glass of firewhiskey into your hands, and you down it, feeling incredibly down about Rose dancing with Jack Finley in the centre of the room. But then she walks over to you and you've had at least four more, and in your inebriated state you declare, quite loudly, your love. You didn't expect the grin she gives you or the snog that follows.

/

You wake up next to her (thankfully not starkers) and ask her to Hogsmeade the minute she wakes. She says yes and you realise that maybe she does like you back, and that little piece of you that has always been missing is slotted in and making you feel complete again.

**So I wrote this in school one day, and finished in in PSHE instead of doing actual work. I hope you like it; I took the time to write it up again from the scrap paper that was in my pocket. Doesn't really make a difference, but whatever :P**

**This is also my second upload today, so please review!**

**Kia xoxo**


End file.
